The Mall
by IAmSoAwesomeSauce
Summary: I went to the mall with Jade and something just great happened. It was something I didn't think would happen at the mall. And certainly not on a Wednesday. JadexOC Lesbian-ness.


The Mall

I was sent a text message from someone that meant a lot to me. She told me to meet her at the mall. I hated the mall. It was just all of those people. She liked it because she had fun sitting down and talking about all of the people that walked by her. I never had fun doing that. I was just uncomfortable with all of the crowds.

I went to the mall anyway. I saw her right as I got off the bus. It was my only means of transportation at that moment. She was waiting by an entrance that had many people going in and coming out. I jogged up to her in my thick, gray coat, gray skinny jeans, and black and white converse. She smirked at me and held her right hand out to me.

I took my left hand out of my jackets pocket and took her hand. She walked with me into the mall in her black jacket, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

"Why did you want me to come here?" I asked with a smile on my face as I looked up at her.

She smiled also, but didn't look at me. She just looked straight ahead and said, "I thought it would be fun to buy you some stuff."

I stopped walking and pulled her hand back to stop her, too. "I told you, I don't want you buying me things," I said with my head slightly tilted down and my eyes looking up at her.

She looked down at me and smirked wider. "I know, but I want to buy you some stuff."

"I don't want you to, though," I groaned, closing my eyes and throwing my head back. "It doesn't seem fair because I can't buy you anything."

She chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I love you and besides, you need new pants. Those ones are so torn up I can practically see your vagina."

I looked down at myself, saying, "Jade, this is my favorite pair."

"I know, but maybe I could get you a new favorite pair," Jade stated, shrugging. She started pulling me along and I stomped behind her in frustration.

She pulled me into a Goth like store and pulled me to some shelves with neatly folded pants lying on them. She picked up a few of them and showed them to me. I just frowned at her. She chuckled and slung a few pairs over her left shoulder. She took my left hand with her right and pulled me to the dressing rooms. She got us a room that was in the very back. These dressing rooms were actual rooms where the walls actually touched the ground so that nobody could look under them. The mall had had some problems in the past dealing with perverts. I faced Jade as she set the pants on a bench. She sat on the bench after setting them down.

"Get dressed," She demanded smirking.

I groaned then started to take off my shoes and my pants. Jade watched me the whole time. When I was in my dark blue panties Jade laughed at me.

"Take that jacket off, you look stupid," She said. I took it off and threw it at her. Jade held it in her lap. "Now you look cute. Nice underwear."

I blushed then covered my face with my hands as I responded with, "Jade, you're gross."

Jade stood and made her way toward me. I dropped my hands from my face and she was standing in front of me. I jumped a bit and she snickered. Jade leaned forward to kiss me. I kissed back, closing my eyes. Jade's arms went around my waist. My arms went around her neck. I had to stand on my toes because she stood somewhat higher than me. Her hands slid down my back and to my bottom. Her hands went into my panties from behind so they could squeeze my butt, each cheek in one hand.

I spoke against Jade's lips, "You're horny, aren't you?"

Jade nodded and said, "I want your clothes off."

I giggled. Jade pushed my panties down and they fell to my feet. She had me step out of them. I took my shirt off then my bra.

"Now you," I giggled.

She shook her head then she pushed me up against a wall and kissed me roughly. We kissed and groped each other like there was nothing else to look forward to. At some point Jade had me on the ground with my legs spread open so she could get between them. I grabbed onto the back of her head as she started to lick my wet, slick opening. My body twitched and I groaned at the feeling of her hot tongue run over my swollen clitoris.

Jade always did that. She would refuse to get undressed and eat me out. I planned to change that when we started to get touchy feely, however. Not the eating out part, but the refusing to get undressed part.

Jade's right hand went to my opening and she put her index and middle fingers into me, rubbing my upper wall slowly. She sped up her fingers and her tongue that was swirling around my clitoris when I told her to in a moan and a gasp. I had cum and she lapped it up like a dog. I sat up, my body shaking in ecstasy. Jade hugged me tightly then had me lie on my side with her behind me.

"My turn," I said trying to turn in her arms. She let me, but she wouldn't let me move down her body. "Let me touch you, Jade," I demanded.

"No, I don't want you to," Jade stated then dug her head into my left shoulder.

"Why not?" I asked looking over her shoulder pouting. "I let you touch me whenever you want. Why won't you let me touch you just once?"

"I'm afraid that you won't like the way I look," Jade assumed.

I couldn't believe that. She thought I wasn't going to like the way she looked. Was she stupid? I didn't care what she looked like. I just wanted her to feel the way I felt when she would touch me.

"How could I hate the way you look?" I asked. Jade pulled her head back to look me in the eyes. "I love you."

Jade groaned then pulled all the way away, stood, and pulled her clothes off. I watched her do that in awe. Her body was pale, but I liked that. She had scars on the inside of her thighs, however, that were pink. I questioned them with my eyes then looked up to her eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't like my body," Jade sighed.

"No," I said, refusing to let her think that, "I love it, but why do you have scars on your thighs?"

Jade turned her back to me and said: "I went through a depression period. And that's what I did to myself."

I stood and walked over to her. She jumped when I put my arms around her waist and my face into her back. I took a deep breath and sighed as I let it out. "I love you. And no matter what, I will always love you."

Jade peeled my arms from around her waist then turned to me. She leaned down and kissed me gently. My left hand went to her belly and my right went to her thighs. She didn't move when I touched her there.

"I want you to get on your back," I said into our kiss.

Eventually, with her constant stalling keeping me from touching her, I got her on the floor on her back. I got in between her legs with my hands on the insides of her thighs. My thumbs rubbed over her scars over and over again as I licked over her opening. Jade twitched and moaned with her hands in my hair. I sucked on her clitoris then gave it a little nibble. Jade's breath hitched when I did so. Pulling my right hand from the inside of her left thigh I put my index and middle fingers inside of her like she did me. I rubbed her upper wall and had her climaxing in a matter of seconds.

That was the first time I ever heard, felt, and tasted her cum. It was just as good as climaxing myself. It may have even been better. I had to do it again.

Instead of letting Jade sit up like she wanted to do, I crawled forward and put my knees between her legs and my hands on her stomach. I held her down and giggled down her. She looked up at me, breathing roughly from the intense orgasm.

"I'm not done yet, Jade." I smirked.

Jade looked up at me, a bit shocked. I winked at her as I giggled again. Jade watched me lean down and kiss her before closing her eyes into the kiss. I slid my hands down her stomach slowly, feeling her muscles tense and twitch under my warm hands. My hands reached her vagina and she bucked her hips up toward my hands that hadn't even started playing with her. I chuckled at that. She seemed to understand why and blushed more than she had when she was climaxing.

I continued to kiss her as I touched her with my hands. Jade kissed back, moaning into my mouth when I opened it to her. Our tongues met and I sucked on hers. It was perfect. I pushed my index and middle fingers into her while my thumb rubbed against her clitoris until she came.

I let Jade stand after that. We both got dressed then made our way out of the dressing room with the pairs of jeans that Jade had picked up before we had entered the room.

That day, I got four new pairs of jeans and a new love for the mall. Jade thought it would be a fun place to go every Wednesday, the day of the week we had went there and had sex in the dressing room. And she was right. It was fun. Every time.


End file.
